<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cute like a kitten by Ithdanis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22799362">Cute like a kitten</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithdanis/pseuds/Ithdanis'>Ithdanis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Autistic Sakura Futaba, F/F, Fluff, Futaba's issues with the word cute, Hair Brushing, Pining, Sojiro is here too but he doesn't do much</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:47:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22799362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithdanis/pseuds/Ithdanis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Futaba day here's a small thing I wrote for my favourite rarepair.</p><p>Ann uses the word cute to describe anything that takes her fancy. From kittens to clothes to, embarrassingly often, Futaba. Futaba has some self worth issues begging to be examined, and an issue with the word cute.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sakura Futaba/Takamaki Ann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cute like a kitten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Futaba shuffles into leblanc looking like a zombie and it tugs at something in Ann's chest she is steadfastly trying to ignore. Her hair is disheveled, and she looks like she hasn't slept anywhere near enough. Sojiro is smiling, and placing a plate of curry in front of her, and reaching out to refill Ann's coffee.</p><p>As she eats Futaba seems to perk up a little bit at a time until, about halfway through her plate, she looks up.<br/>"Can you change the channel? Featherman is on soon." she asks, her eyes sparkling slightly.<br/>Sojiro grumbles, but switches from the news almost instantly, like he was just waiting to be asked. Futaba is tapping her feet against the bar stool excitedly as she finishes her curry and Ann can feel her heart in her throat at how unfairly cute she is. </p><p>How can she look good half asleep and with her hair looking like it could feasibly contain several birds?</p><p>Ann's little crush has probably gone too far.</p><p>"Your hair is a mess." she says as Futaba finishes her meal. The other girl starts, and nearly falls off her chair.<br/>"Wah! Ann!" she gasps, her face red "I didn't realise you were here."<br/>Ann giggles as Futaba claws her hands through her hair, trying to smooth it down.<br/>"Don't worry Futaba." Ann starts soothingly.<br/>"Nooooo, I have to look my nicest in front of you because my nicest isn't as good as your worst!" Futaba whined, still trying to calm her hair. She wasn't blushing anymore, which Ann secretly thought was a pitty.</p><p>"I have a brush in my bag." she offered<br/>Futaba groaned, but made her way over to Ann's booth. "I hate brushing my hair, it always gets snagged." she grumbled<br/>"I can do it if you want." Ann offers, her mouth running before her brain can catch up.</p><p>Futaba is blushing again, and actually this is fine.<br/>"If... If you don't mind." she stumbles.<br/>Ann shakes her head and smiles widely, scooting back in the booth and patting the bit of chair in front of her. </p><p>Ann smooths her hands gently through Futaba's hair before bringing the brush through it for the first time. Her hair is very tangled, but Ann doesn't tug at them, simply starts her stroke again. She has the time and patience to do this gently, and have Futaba's hair loosen on its own.<br/>Futaba sighs softly at the first time the brush glides smoothly through her hair and Ann notes the whole experience as a success.<br/>Futaba's hair is soft, and smells faintly of cherries and it does funny things to her heart. She isn't paying attention to what Ann's doing, eyes too focused on Featherman. As she relaxes more, Futaba begins to flap her arms a little, and Ann glances up to see Feather Parakeet on screen and can't help but smile fondly. Futaba seems to realise what she's doing, and her arms stiffen to her sides. <br/>Ann frowns, "You don't have to stop Futaba." she says gently.<br/>The younger girl seems startled.</p><p>There's a pause before either of them speak again.</p><p>"I just..." Futaba starts hesitantly. "You guys have helped me so much, and I feel like I'm falling back when I do my old idle animations. When am I gonna be normal?" <br/>Ann hums softly as she stroked out a particularly tough knot. <br/>"Never." she said finally, as her brush glided through it. <br/>"Gee thanks." Futaba grumbled, putting her head to her knees. <br/>"Oh hush." Ann said, flicking the back of her head "Listen a minute will you?" <br/>Futaba nodded, but didn't lift her head. <br/>"None of us are exactly normal Futaba. Being different is what makes us Phantom Thieves, none of us would have joined if we didn't stick out so much. And if your- idle animations? " she struggled for a moment with the term Futaba used, but it was worth it to hear the small girl giggle into her arms. "Aren't hurting anyone, then what does it matter?" </p><p>"Yeah, I guess." Futaba sighed, "I just kind of wish I didn't. They make me feel like a little kid." <br/>"I happen to think they're very cute." Ann said. <br/>A pink tinge appeared on Futaba's cheeks "Y-yeah! Like a kid!" she huffed</p><p>"I don't think you're like a little kid Futaba." Ann said firmly, starting to pull her brush through the last few knots. <br/>"Just that I'm cute like one." She grumbled<br/>Ann sighed, and tugged a little harder than she needed to with her next stroke. <br/>"I think you're cute like a pretty girl Futaba, not like I think a kitten is cute."<br/>"Y-you think I'm pretty?" Futaba stuttered, her face going a much brighter shade of red. <br/>"Of course I do." <br/>"How?" Futaba demanded, spinning around in her chair to look at her. She was pouting a little, and her brow was furrowed in concentration.</p><p><br/>Ann's heart fluttered and she smiled, she wanted to kiss the pout off of her mouth. <br/>"You have very nice eyes." She told her instead. "They're a beautiful colour, and such a nice shape. It's a shame you need your glasses so much because I'd love to see them more" <br/>Futaba looked a little startled. <br/>"Your nose is a cute little button." she tapped it for emphasis "Your hair is really soft and I love the colour, it smells really good too." shit why did she say that "You need to tell me what shampoo you use" she recovered quickly <br/>"How short you are - hey quit pouting I swear this is a compliment!" she huffed <br/>"I just want to pick you up and carry you around!" she giggled<br/>"Your legs are really slender, and such a nice shape that they look long even though you're short. They're definitely one of your nicest features." She faked a hum of consideration, and grabbed one of Futaba's hands. "And your hands are so soft and dainty, they were definitely made to be held." </p><p>Ann grinned at the bewildered look on Futaba's face, and the burning red colour it was. Guess she didn't need her persona to use fie magic. </p><p>"And you're not just pretty - you're also really fun to hang out with. You get so passionate talking about things you enjoy that even when I don't get any of it I get fired up just listening to you." </p><p>"Okay! Okay!" Futaba giggled, hiding her face. "I get it!" <br/>"I didn't know you thought that." she mumbled<br/><em>I really like you Futaba</em>. The words lingered on her tounge but she swallowed them back. <em>Do you want to do something tomorrow?</em><br/>"Well... I do." she said lamely, her own face nearly as red as Futaba's </p><p>A cheerful jingle played from the TV and Futaba cursed, spinning back around. <br/>"Language!" Sojiro said from across the cafe. <br/>"But sojirooo!" Futaba whined, "I was distracted and missed half of today's Featherman! I'm gonna have to wait ages for it to come up online! At least until tomorrow night." She burried her head into her arms "This is a disaster!" she wailed. <br/>Holding back a laugh that Futaba thought a day was ages to wait, Ann spoke. <br/>"You know, I record all the latest episodes of Featherman. I don't know if I could send it to you, but you could come over to watch it later?" she asked<br/>Futaba gasped, and grabbed her hands "Ann you're a life saver!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>